


Breathe

by Mystik



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Jack that only makes him to want him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> It passes during episode three of season two "To the last man". It was written for the rounds of kink at LJ. The kink was "first time, discovery".

True, they've been playing this game for too long. Since he first joined Torchwood to be truthful. However, they never quite...crossed the line. After everything that happened with Lisa, including her 'second' death, Ianto didn't think they had any future. Hell, he couldn't even stand the man's presence.

With the cannibal's episode, being so close to dying, the Welshman started to see things differently. He still had his whole life ahead of him - or as long as Torchwood allowed - and he couldn't spend it mourning over something that died already. That's why he decided to give the first step. He knew Jack would never do it, despite all his flirtatious nature.

That's when the game changed. They started to play to see who would succumb first. But of course, fate liked to toy with them. The whole Abaddon thing happened and Ianto faced another death in his life; a death he wasn't prepared to face.

When Jack literal returned from the dead, he felt as if his heart had stopped. He would only give him a handshake, too stunned to think about anything else. Then Jack surprised him once more and hugged him. And kissed him. That kiss wasn't like anything he ever felt before on his life and at the same time a wake up call. He was falling in love.

Of course, after that, Jack had to vanish and leave Ianto alone all over again for almost three months.

* * *

Ianto watched him from behind the glass doors, seeing Jack look at some old papers, frowning every now and then. He approached slowly, his heart beating faster on his chest.

 

"This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918." Jack suddenly said.

Ianto put his hands on his pockets, approaching even more.

"His own time." the Welshman said after a few seconds "Would you go back to yours...if you could?"

"Why...would miss me?" was the captain sarcastic reply.

"Yeah." said Ianto before he could stop, his footsteps echoing on the floor. The hub was empty at that time, just the two of them there.

Jack didn't look at him, he just started giving his answer. Ianto closed the distance between them, standing behind him.

"I know you'll get lonely." _eventually_ , completed Ianto on his mind. That was the life of an immortal. He rested his body against the wooden table, looking at him.

"Going home wouldn't fix that," replied Jack, closing the folder he was reading and crossing his fingers, his blue gaze now on Ianto's face. "Being here, I have seen things I never dreamed I would see. Loved people I would never met if I stayed where I was..."

The Welshman took a deep breath, his body getting closer to Jack. Then those blue eyes stared at him with something different shining on them.

"I wouldn't change that for the world..."

Since Jack came back, Ianto couldn't stop looking at him, couldn't stop fearing that he would lose that man. All the anger he felt gave space to a deep fear. Fear that he would lose someone he loved...all over again.

Before his mind could change his heart, he advanced, kissing Jack. He felt as those hands pulled him by the neck, intensifying the kiss. His body moved closer and soon enough he was seating at Jack's lap. His breath came in raged gasps as Ianto tried to pour all his feelings in that single kiss.

Time to stop playing that game.

 

Jack hugged him tight, his large hands touching his waist. They drew apart, the harsh breaths mixing.

"Ianto..." whispered the older man, sending shivers down his spine.

"I want you," Ianto blurted, his hands grasping Jack's shoulders, trembling. "I want you to fuck me."

Jack growled at hearing those words, grabbing his arse and lifting up from the chair. Ianto pulled his legs around the older man's waist, his arms circling his neck. His whole body started to tremble in anticipation, after all...it was the first time he did this.

Jack seemed to notice that as well.

"Ianto...did you ever...?"

Ianto hid his face on Jack's neck, breathing deeply, smelling him.

"No," was the honest, shy answer. "You'll be my first...guy."

He felt as his back was pressed against the wall, the rough material scraping his suit. Jack used one of his hands to touch his cheek, making him look at those blue eyes again.

"You have no idea...no idea." Jack said in a mysterious tone, before kissing him, the passion from before giving place to a sweetness that clenched Ianto's heart, making him fall more and more.

Time slowed around them, making the Welshman experiment everything in a blur of emotion. He doesn't know how, but they ended on Jack's bedroom, on Jack's sheets. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Ianto helped the captain at taking off their clothes and soon enough they were without barriers between them.

"You'll never forget this." Jack whispered, his fingers caressing the pale skin, reaching his hips, their cocks brushing against each other.

Ianto arched his back, his eyes almost closing, his skin tingling all over. He felt the captain's lips follow the path of his fingers, kissing and licking his body, almost worshipping him. Those blue eyes were watching every gasp and reaction, tearing the most of the sensations that were assaulting Ianto's body.

Sex never felt like this before.

 

"Jack..." the Welshman moaned, that name falling like a prayer from his lips.

"Easy...you'll enjoy this," Jack whispered in his ear in response, his strong hands opening his legs, resting between them. "I'll take you to the stars."

Ianto opened his eyes, staring at the man above him, feeling as those fingers caressed his inner thighs, slowly reaching his most intimate place. When the tip of Jack's forefinger circled his hole, the young man moaned, feeling molten fire caress his body. His pulse quickened and he took a deep breath, feeling Jack's natural, sensual scent fill his lungs, making him even more intoxicated.

"Do it."

Jack hissed on his ear, biting his lobe, as his first finger entered him. Ianto closed his eyes, the pain making him think twice about that whole situation. That's when he felt Jack's other hand touch the head of his cock softly, the simple gesture sending tiny sparks all over him. Ianto moaned low on his throat, opening his legs wider, giving more space. He needed Jack there, he needed to feel like nothing could ever separate them; not time, not war, not death.

Soon that one finger wasn't enough, his body needed more. He arched his back again, trying to feel that finger deeper, his mouth open in wide gasps.

"Jack..."

The captain calmed him down, touching their lips as a second finger joined the first. Ianto frowned, the flare of pain making his arousal vanish a little bit. Jack seemed to sense this, because he wiggled his fingers, searching for something.

"Bloody...hell!" Ianto suddenly moaned aloud, his eyes wide open, staring at the man above him.

"I'm guessing I found your special spot then?" whispered Jack, smirking.

"Smug, god...bastard." gasped the Welshman, his whole body undulating, trying to find that sensation again.

Jack laughed, scissoring his fingers, touching that place again. Ianto gasped, the sound of that laugh going straight to his heart.

"Jack...sir...I need..."

"Yeah..." Jack agreed, taking his finger from Ianto's body. He kissed the younger man with passion, his right hand fumbling underneath his pillows until he found the bottle of lotion that was there.

Ianto watched with glazed eyes as Jack opened the lotion, pouring some on his hard cock, stroking himself a little bit. He bit his lower lip and extended his hands, entwining his fingers with Jack's. The older man opened his eyes, looking straight to Ianto, hissing at the soft caress. The Welshman helped him as he could, his cock and body twitching in anticipation as he felt that hard flesh on his hand.

Jack lifted himself up, seating on the cotton sheets, bringing Ianto with him. The young man rested himself on his lap, kissing him, his arse rubbing against the coated cock.

"Now Jack." Ianto whispered, his breath mingling with his captain's.

The older man complied, lifting Ianto from his lap, holding him. Slowly the Welshman lowered himself, hissing in pain as Jack's cock entered him, his body almost cold with arousal. That's when he felt Jack's lips kissing his ear, moaning low and sensually.

When he felt Jack fully inside him, he let out the breath he was holding. His body was burning in pain, but tiny sparks of pleasure were running along his nerves too. He kissed Jack, nibbling at his lower lip, trying to adjust to that new feeling. Finally they were together. Those hands circled his waist, bringing his upper body flush against the captain's. Ianto opened his eyes, looking at the blue eyes.

"I missed you so much." it's the soft whisper of the older man, a sad, almost anguished tone in his voice.

Ianto circled his neck with his arms.

"I'm here...Jack."

After that, the words are lost between moans and gasps. Ianto feels as if he would explode in thousand tiny pieces, his mind flying apart. Sex never was like that. And that thought scares him the most.

Jack's hands are all over the place, sending fire through his skin. His hips are now buckling on their own accord, moving up and down, feeling the hard cock slide inside him. It feels so good it almost hurts.

The sensation takes him higher and higher, his climax approaching embarrassingly fast. When the younger man feels Jack's lips ghosting across his chest, above his heart, murmuring random words of tenderness, he falls from the sky. His moan is long and low, his body twitching with the force of his orgasm. Those hands on his hips grips him in a bruising manner, before he can feel the scorching heat of Jack's come inside him. That makes his body tingle and his spent cock twitch.

The cool air of Jack's bedroom slowly cools off the heat from their bodies, as they lay entangled between the sheets. The kiss is slow, tentative, full of a feeling that either man can't speak out loud.

Not yet anyway.

"Stay with me tonight." whispers Jack in his ear, their heads close on the pillow they share.

Ianto looks at him and smiles, the first real smile since he came. Hell, in a long time.

"I'll stay as long as you like me to, sir."

"Good." Jack smiles in answer.

 

Something changes.

 

 

THE END


End file.
